This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. We are collaborating with Dr. Videra to correlate changes in tissue sialylation and sialyltransferase transcript levels in human bladder cancer. These studies have just been initiated, but prior data indicated an upregulation of sialylated glycan structures in the bladder cancer samples and our collaborative studies are focused on determining if these structures are generated by transcriptional regulation of sialyltransferases or sialidases in these transformed tissues.